Nunca Dudes Que Te Quiero
by SofiaLugo
Summary: La vida se nos va en cosas tontas. Cuando sabes el final de todo... ¿Te arriesgarias a decir lo que sientes? Lucy/Caspian.


**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: La vida se nos va en cosas tontas. Cuando sabes el final de todo... ¿Te arriesgarias a decir lo que sientes? Lucy/Caspian._**

**One - Shot. Para todas las que me pidieron el Lucy/Caspian! Por fin logre la trama para un one-shot de ellos :B**

**Nunca Dudes Que Te Quiero**

**

* * *

**

La noche caía con facilidad dentro del Viajero del Alba, todos estaban en sus camarotes. Respirando por fin tranquilos, sin tener ninguna niebla verdosa u oscuridad persiguiéndolos, siendo su primer objetivo deshacerse de ellos.

Una Reina de Antaño paseaba descalza por el piso de la nave, que se balanceaba suavemente, ayudando al sueño de los demás. Se recostó en el barandal y subió su mirada, dejándola perder en las nuevas constelaciones. Constelaciones vistas por primera vez, estrellas que empezaban a ser observadas y añoradas durante cada día. Suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, dejando llenar sus pulmones del aire marino, sintiendo la sensación de libertad que la llenaba.

– Es un poco tarde para que estés sola – Susurro una voz junto a ella, abrió sus parpados al instante. Caspian estaba junto a ella sonriendo ligeramente, su respiración se acompaso a los latidos del otro, y dejo escapar el aire que había quedado atascado en sus pulmones.

– Creo que podría decir lo mismo de ti – Bromeo mientras se giraba fijándose en la oscuridad del mar. El telmarino la imito y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados, costado contra costado, sus respiraciones eran lentas, y el silencio los invadía. Disfrutando de la sensación que les proporcionaba la calida noche. – Es hermoso – Suspiro mientras dejaba caer su mano por debajo del baranda.

– Sin duda alguna – Dijo él, pero en vez de mirar al mar, la miraba a ella. Si alguna vez su pasión había sido el mar, el navegar hasta tierras desconocidas y en camino a nuevas aventuras. Habían sido dejadas a un lado en el momento en que Lucy abordo el Viajero del Alba. La pequeña Pevensie había sido dejada en el pasado, ahora tenia a una adolescente hermosa, una dama que empezaba a vivir _de nuevo._ A una Lucy más madura, a una Lucy convertida en mujer.

Los ojos verdes de la Reina se fijaron en los de él, la miraba concentradamente. Sintió la sangre subirse hasta sus mejillas y desvió la mirada, demasiado avergonzada como para dejarse analizar por esos ojos chocolates que le quitaban el sueño.

Si en ese momento estaba allí afuera en la cubierta, era porque no podía dormir. ¿Por que razón? Por cierto telmarino que había desarmado su corazón hasta un punto inimaginable. Por cierto telmarino que había esfumado todos los temores y comparaciones de su vida. Los días la habían hecho darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba con ella. Ella estaba enamorada. Y no de cualquiera, del Rey Caspian, un hombre habitante de otro mundo, otro mundo que visitaba cuando era necesario. Un Rey que se había convertido en el primer amor de su hermana y en el de ella misma. Un Rey que había entregado sus labios a otra que no era ella. Un Rey que la veía como su hermana, y no como una mujer, como ella quería ser vista.

– Desearía poder estar así por siempre – Dijo mientras regresaba sus ojos hacías las estrellas que brillaban en el velo de la oscuridad.

– Yo también – Admitió él llevando su mirada a la profunda noche. No deseaba más que poder estar a su lado por siempre. Que saber que se quedaría allí en Narnia... Pero sabia que no, que en algún momento sus mas profundos temores se cumplirían, que Aslan la apartaría de su lado ¿Y quien le podía decir que esa vez no seria para siempre? Solo el tiempo y el destino podrían responderle esa pregunta.

Su mirada se centro en la Reina que estaba junto a él, una brillante lagrima caía por su ojo. Sus dedos las limpiaron al instante y quedaron impregnadas en esos ásperos dedos por siempre...

– No quiero irme jamás – Susurro con voz rota.

– Desearía que nunca te fueras – Dijo mirando sus ojos. Los ojos esmeraldas estaban vidriados por lágrimas que querían salir de ellos y dejarse caer en las amplitudes del mundo...

Lucy suspiro y limpio sus ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa triste al telmarino – ¿Sabes algo Cas?

– ¿Que cosa Mi Reina?

– La vida se va en palabras como el desearía y el que hubiera pasado si... A veces quisiera que no existieran esas palabras. Somos cobardes Caspian – Dijo desviando su mirada al mar – Huimos a lo que mas queremos y nos aferramos a lo seguro. Sin jamás arriesgarnos a buscar lo que nuestros corazón desean, solo dejándolos pasar y guardándolos en la esquina mas profunda de nuestras mentes.

Caspian resoplo frustrado. Cada una de esas palabras que decía ella eran ciertas, toda su vida se había pasado en esas palabras. Deseando conocer un mundo lleno de leyendas, preguntándose que hubiera pasado si sus padres no hubiera muerto, deseando ser como su padre, deseando y dudando... En eso se habían ido los últimos 23 años de su vida. Y solo Aslan sabía cuanto tiempo mas perdería en aquello.

– A pesar de saber eso – continuo ella – Lo seguimos haciendo. Dejándonos llevar por la corriente de la facilidad, y obviando los caminos obstruidos que nos llevan a la verdadera felicidad. Nos conformamos con tonterías e intentamos ser felices con eso – Termino mientras se separaba del barandal.

– ¿A donde vas? – Pregunto confundido. Demasiadas cosas se arremolinaban en su mente en ese momento. Demasiadas razones para pensar y llevarlo a los abismos de las dudas.

– A dormir. Es tarde, deberías hacer lo mismo – Le aconsejo mientras se plantaba en el medio de la cubierta, el viento azotaba sus ondas marrones claras, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad. Caspian suspiro ante el amor que sentía hacia esa mujer, y asintió siguiendo sus palabras. Lucy le sonrió y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia los camarotes.

– ¿Lucy?

– ¿Si Caspian? – Murmuro ella mientras se giraba mientras ladeaba su cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad. Sus ojos aumentaron su brillo al ver a dos ojos chocolates mirándola con atención. El silencio lleno el vacío entre ellos, dejando que cada uno cayera en los ojos del otro. Dejando ver, de alguna manera, sentimientos dentro de lo más profundo de sus corazones y almas.

El telmarino suspiro, sintiéndose el cobarde mas grande del mundo – Buenas noches – Murmuro mientras pasaba junto a ella y tocaba con sus dedos el dorso de su mano. Dejándole a Lucy una sensación de calor y vacío donde había estado ellos.

Se quedo en la cubierta sola, mientras una sensación de falta crecía dentro de ella. La falta de amor por parte del telmarino. La falta de un sentimiento que no debía haber desarrollado. Sintiendo su corazón hundirse en el amor que no era correspondido...

* * *

Edmund y Caspian remaban hasta la orilla. Habían llegado a su destino final, la entrada al País de Aslan. Llevaron el bote hasta la orilla y bajaron de él esperando algún indicio de que podrían esperar en aquel lugar.

Un majestuoso león se situó junto a ellos, explicándoles las cosas con claridad.

Reepicheep dio su último adiós a los que se habían convertido en sus amigos más cercanos. A personas por quienes él habría dado su vida mil y un veces.

Los humanos observaron al ratón más valiente de Narnia irse por la pared de olas, dejando atrás su espada. Entrando en un mundo desconocido para todos ellos, entrando a su última aventura...

Su mirada se fijo en Lucy quien jugaba con la melena de Aslan mientras susurraba las palabras que sentenciaban la muerte de su corazón.

– ¿Es nuestra ultima visita cierto? – Dijo con voz rota.

El león asintió – Al igual que tu hermano y tu hermana, ya es tiempo de que vivan en su propio mundo – Explico hacia ella y Edmund.

Las palabras de Aslan se llevaron cada rastro de felicidad del corazón del telmarino, siendo sustituidos por una tristeza que jamás pensó que pudiera sentir. Lucy se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Caspian sintió como el líquido caliente derramado por sus ojos se filtraba en la fina tela de su camisa.

– Mi vida se fue en el encubrimiento de lo que sentía Cas. Mi corazón se queda aquí en Narnia, contigo... Por siempre – Dijo contra su pecho. El dolor y la felicidad más profunda llenaron el corazón de Caspian, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos mientras declaraba las últimas palabras de amor que podría decirle a ella.

– La mía también mi hermosa Lucy. Me enamore de ti, y por miedo a herirnos, por miedo a sentir, te perdí. Ahora te vas, dejas aquí al Rey que mas te amo y te amara. Dejas aquí a un corazón roto que llorara por ti cada noche, que gritara por ti cada día. Que soñara por estar junto al tuyo por siempre.

La Reina sollozo mientras se ponía de puntillas y sin miedo a nada, unió sus labios con los de Caspian, mientras lágrimas sufridas llenaban los ojos de ambos. Mientras sus sentimientos eran grabados con sangre en el corazón del otro, mientras un último adiós se daba. Mientras un último amor era dado. Se separaron, guardando la imagen de unos ojos que los perseguirían por el resto de sus ojos. Mientras los pedazos de sus corazones se unían en un mar de lágrimas. En un mar de arrepentimiento y melancolía.

– Te quiero Caspian – Susurro.

– Yo también Lucy. Nunca dudes que te quiero, que te amo, que muero por ti cada día.

– Nunca es demasiado tiempo Cas... Te casaras, tendrás hijos, debes hacerlo... Prométemelo – Rogó ella mientras las palabras perforaban su corazón como una daga capaz de hacer daño con tan solo mirarla

– No importa Lucy. Nunca es la palabra perfecta. Nunca, en tu vida, dudes que te amo... Jamás lo hagas. Aquí siempre tendrás un corazón que esperara por su imposible regreso. Por un regreso que sane todo el dolor que siento ahora... Que gritara por un regreso que jamás ocurrirá.

Mas lagrimas saladas bajaron de sus ojos y unió sus labios de nuevo con los otros – Nunca te olvidare – Prometió contra ellos mientras se hundía en el abismo del dolor.

La Reina se encamino junto con su primo y hermano mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. La pared de agua se cerraba a su alrededor, alejándolos de un sitio en donde dejaba al único que amaría de verdad.

– Nunca dudes que te quiero – Susurraron ambos a la vez. Mientras la distancia de mundos diferentes los separaba por siempre...

* * *

**_Creo que me salio demasiado triste, me eche a llorar aquí sentada mientras escribía. Si quieres algo mas pasional,diganme. Es solo que no ando así para escribir algo así todo uufff... Ando como dramatica, ¿Por que?_**

**_Ni la mas minima idea xd... Capaz pq pasare san valentin sola hahahhaa, ok no, no es por eso._**

**_Q les parecio? Mucho drama? xd_**

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
